


Great Sun in me Dost Set and Rise

by tungstenpincenez



Series: The Green that Never Dies [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Mycroft has been sent another (puzzling) bouquet of flowers.





	Great Sun in me Dost Set and Rise

Mycroft paused before his desk and frowned. A slender vase of garish pink flowers sat atop it. There were eight stems. 

A quick search on his phone revealed them as _Lamprocapnos spectabilis_ , the lyre flower. Mycroft stared, mystified. Why had his brother sent flowers on his own birthday?

It was not a thank you. Sherlock never sent acknowledgements, in spite the “gifts” that Mycroft sent on this day—which were never packages in wrapped paper. Much too ordinary, those. No, the “gifts” were practical. A delivery of a week's groceries. A donation to his homeless network, given in person by men in black suits. If his birthday coincided with a case, his cab fare would be paid for and the routes taken greenlighted. 

Mycroft puzzled over the display. They did not match any of the coded deliveries of the past. Sherlock hated asking for help, and requests were made via bouquets. At first, they were simple bunches of one dozen pink roses with a note detailing the request (“demand”, his brother insisted). Several of the demands became more specific: one dozen snowdrops for cold cases with Scotland Yard, forty-two champagne roses for very complex cases involving classified files. After the first of the codified arrangements had arrived with notes, subsequent ones arrived only in their vases, Mycroft being expected to know the precise nature of the demand. 

And, of course, being a brat, his brother had recently begun sending five potted pansies for Mycroft’s birthday: one each of red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple. He'd retaliated by insisting on dinners requiring formal dress (that Sherlock looked fabulous in said costumes was a lovely bonus).

Mycroft’s ponderings were interrupted by the morning tea brought in by Andrea.

“Oh! Someone’s wearing his heart on his sleeve today!” Andrea grinned at him before quietly closing the door behind her. 

Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat. But he immediately admonished his own foolishness. He was certain that none of his staff had ever figured out the identity of his “secret admirer”. The bouquets always appeared at random, and they were usually the pink roses, for small favours (Mycroft had rather wished he’d gotten flowers instead of a phone call during the Baskerville fiasco). 

His calmed breathing suddenly stuttered. Andrea’s comment was finally understood. He shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. 

He texted his brother: _I love you, too_.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Lamprocapnos spectabilis_ is MOST commonly known as the bleeding heart flower.
> 
> The pink roses represent Sherlock always pink with embarrassment to ask his big bro for help; 1 dozen for “please, help me”.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from William Gay's "Love's Infinity"


End file.
